The present invention concerns a novel recreation system that allows children to play in a rain forest-like surrounding providing structural and decorative elements that resemble bamboo, trees and leaves.
Children""s recreation centers such as jungle gyms, swing sets, tree houses and forts are common on playgrounds, back yards, public parks and recreation centers. However, most of these recreation systems are designed for functionality, displaying the structural elements on which children are to climb upon and play within. Most such systems do not include aspects that make the recreation system whimsical or fin on its own nor do they include aspects which cause a child to recall an exotic or exciting scene which aids in fostering imagination.
In many prior art climbing systems, metal pipes are welded together in various forms or structural wood is assembled to allow the user to climb about the system. The staid backyard tree house or fort is generally built with scrap lumber which allows the user to enter the system and play therein. Newer versions of jungle gyms, tree houses and forts are generally sparse in decoration and only provide such amusements as slides, towers, tubes and ball pits. However, a utilitarian overall look generally prevails in these systems. Because of the general harshness and utility of these environments, these recreation venues are usually reserved for older, school-aged, children. Further, because these systems are made for older children, the needs of younger children, for imaginative play surroundings allowing for the exercise of the imagination and the body, are often ignored. Often times when recreation systems are devised for younger children they generally resemble gerbil tubes for kids rather than the creative and fun environments necessary for imaginative play.
I have invented a recreation system having aspects of traditional jungle gyms, tree houses and forts which also provides elements necessary to spark the imagination, and allows for play by both younger children and more mature children. In my invention, elements for climbing are provided along with platforms for standing and playing upon along with slides, mirrors, mazes, ladders, games and educational elements. Different venues and sets of play elements may be assembled and joined together to allow play over a wide area and in three dimensions. The supports of the present system are designed to carry a deck or platform, are padded for safety and decorated to look like elements of a rain forest. Platforms, landings and walkways of the present invention are padded allowing for comfort and safety. Further, decorative components and sound effects are provided which help the user imagine exotic locations and exciting scenarios.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recreation system that is strong, durable and safe for children of all ages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a recreation system that comprises a large number of entertainment venues, within the play area, utilizing traditional play elements dressed up in a whimsical manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a recreation system that resembles a rain forest or jungle scene.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide structural and decorative members made of tubular material and covered in padding, such that the supporting members resemble bamboo, and decorative components resemble rain forest plants.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention, a recreation system comprising at least one platform for sustaining the weight of at least one person is provided. Support members elevating the platform above a surface are also provided, with the support members being extendable above the platform. The support members are made to resemble tree branches, tree trunks and tree roots, as well as bamboo. Further a number of decorative components are provided in the recreation system such that the recreation system resembles a rain forest or jungle scene. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention platforms and other play areas are designed to support the weight of a plurality of children at play.
The support members of the recreation system are comprised of pipe materials, such as PVC pipe, steel pipe, copper pipe or other pipe materials, covered in colorful padding materials, such as foam (formed of plastic, rubber or other impact cushioning materials) wrapped about the pipe material. The padding material is fixed to the support member by plastic cable ties, of types that are well known and widely available, which enhance the appearance of the support member by emulating the natural joints in bamboo. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention the support members are made of PVC pipe to provide structural strength while lowering the overall weight and cost of the recreation system of the present invention.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, numerous platform levels are provided in a number of structures. The structures and platforms levels are joined together, by communicating structures (such as bridges, balance beams and walkways), so that play on various levels may occur simultaneously. The use of numerous platforms and structures, further, provides play space for large numbers of children. The various platform levels are dressed to provide the appearance of such venues as a jungle tree house, a jungle fortress and a helicopter landing pad.
In the preferred embodiment, the jungle scene is completed by the use of artificial tree branches and leaves attached to the support members. The tree branches are provided with a skeletal structure, comprised of a thin rigid element covered in a padded outer bark and sustaining a plurality of twigs and artificial leaves. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, numerous variations in the shape of the skeletal structure, bark, twigs and leaves may be made such that a plurality of different shaped branches, as generally found in nature, may be made. The tree branch structure so defined generally gives the impression of a real tree branch. In the illustrated embodiment of the present invention, tree shapes, such as tree trunks and roots, are also used to form entry ways into the interior of the recreation system and supporting members for play structures.
The preferred embodiment of the recreation system also comprises elements such as steps, slides, walls, protective meshing and other aesthetic, play and safety elements which may be installed in any number of desirable shapes and manners and on or near other play structures to provide entertainment as well as security, safety and decoration.
Further, the preferred embodiment includes means of providing jungle sounds, such as sound systems and speakers attached to motion or sound detectors, that cause appropriate recorded or artificially produced sounds to be generated when triggered. Such sounds as bird song, birds chirping, helicopter sound (for those systems including a helicopter deck) thunder claps and general jungle sounds provide a more realistic rain forest setting for the enjoyment of the users. Also, lighting effects may be added to simulate such events as lightning strikes or even sunrise, sunset or other celestial and astronomical events. The sound and lighting effects, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, are triggered, using motion, vibration and sound sensors, as a result of the play of children in the vicinity of the sensors. While motion and sound detectors provide the preferred method of triggering the sounds and lighting generated in the present invention, it is to be understood that any manner of triggering sounds and lighting effects, such as trip mechanisms or timers, may be used by persons skilled in the art without departing from the novel scope of the present invention.
It is noted that the preferred embodiment of the recreation system illustrated and described herein is the result of creativity and innovation in compliance with ASTM F1918-98 standards and the Americans with Disabilities Act.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.